Projection systems include digital projectors, spotlights, “goes between optics” (GOBO) projectors, and other systems having light beams with various divergences and intensities. Traditional systems use various lamps such as incandescent, halogen, metal halide, xenon, etc. lamps selected for certain required performance. A common issue among the various light sources is the trade-off between output brightness and lamp lifetime. LEDs with long lifetimes have been used in many applications, but with less than desirable brightness. The problem of delivering high intensity light from a system that also provides long life of usage has yet to be solved.
Thus, a need still remains for an illumination system with high intensity projection mechanism to provide improved light generation, reliability, and flexibility. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.